


Lo que pasa en Sacramento...

by 2startotheright



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Eloping, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Romance, Secret Relationship, más o menos, poquita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2startotheright/pseuds/2startotheright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- ¿Se puede saber que se nos pasó por la cabeza? ¡Ni siquiera Mónica y Chandler lo hicieron! Y si incluso F.R.I.E.N.D.S piensa que algo es demasiado, es que algo es jodidamente demasiado. Así como proporciones épicas de demasiado. Estás cosas no salen bien, nunca salen bien, en la vida se ha visto...</p>
<p>Dylan llevaba media hora hablando cuando dijo eso, y aún le quedaba mucho por decir; desventajas de que un viaje en coche para ver un partido de los Mets acabase con mucho más que un partido de los Mets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que pasa en Sacramento...

**Author's Note:**

> Y en estos tiempos tan movidos voy yo y llego con esto... como dirían los del champú, porque yo lo valgo xD   
> (Y porque llevaba desde mis exámenes por ahí escrito, también por eso)

\- ¿Se puede saber que se nos pasó por la cabeza? ¡Ni siquiera Mónica y Chandler lo hicieron! Y si incluso F.R.I.E.N.D.S piensa que algo es demasiado, es que algo es jodidamente demasiado. Así como proporciones épicas de demasiado. Estás cosas no salen bien, nunca salen bien, en la vida se ha visto...

\- D...

\- ... una cosa por el estilo que haya salido bien. Vamos a ser la nueva Britney Spears pero peor; ¡no! ¡peor! Vamos a ser Kim Kardashian, y tú tienes un culo acojonante, pero no eres la Kardashian, Ty, no tienes nada que ver con la Kardashian, ¡no quiero que la gente te trate como a la Kardashian!

\- Nadie va a...

\- Y eso me haría Kaney West, y no estoy preparado para... No, espera, ese no es. El anterior. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? No me sale el nombre, y mira que a mí nunca se me olvidan los nombres, ¡soy un hacha para eso! Lo sabes, y que se me...

\- Lo sé, Dyl, lo sé, escucha...

\- ... me olvide un nombre es señal de que estoy muy cansado, ¡o muy histérico! Y va a ser que es lo segundo, Ty, ¡porque es para ponerse histérico!

\- No es para...

\- Sí es para. Es para, ¡y para más! ¿Cómo puñetas vamos a hacer? ¿Se lo decimos primero a nuestros publicistas? ¿A los representantes? ¡Santo cielo! Espera a que se entere Jeff, nos mata, vamos a aparecer muertos en una zanja, y entonces ni nuestros representantes ni nuestros publicitas van a tener que pensar en cómo matarnos, ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque no va a hacer falta!

\- Cariño, cálmate, ¿quieres que pare un momento?

\- No va a hacer falta, porque Jeff nos va a matar, y te digo más, aún va a ser buena idea que nos mate. ¿Sabes la de mierda que nos va a caer de los guionistas, de producción, de toda la santa MTV? Y no me hagas empezar con la parte de fuera, somos carnaza para la prensa, somos los últimos melones que quedaban en Ice Age, y toda la puñetera prensa de Los Ángeles los pájaros psicópatas que peleaban por ellos.

\- Dyl...

\- Y luego además estaban los buitres; buitres al acecho, esperando por nuestras cabezas, por nuestros cadáveres, eso va a ser el resto de la prensa, los que hagan su agosto con nuestros restos. Porque vamos a ser eso, restos. Ni de los que dan para rellenar croquetas. Para cuando la gente y los fans se enteren no van a quedar ni trocitos nuestros para que nos identifiquen los del CSI. Y así de triste va a ser, porque nuestras carreras se van a dar tal hostia contra el suelo que ni en un capítulo de CSI nos van a querer y...

\- Dylan, me da igual CSI...

\- ... tú ya saliste una vez, pero ni te van a dejar volver, ni me van a querer a mí, así de triste va a ser. Y todo esto es sólo un primer barrido de la cagada que nos hemos mandado a nivel profesional.

\- ...

-  Porque ya si entramos a terreno personal... familia y demás... prefiero no pensarlo.

\- ....

\- Lo mismo podemos intentar que no se sepa; es buena idea, hacemos como que no pasa nada, no decimos nada, y que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora.

\- ...

\- Lo sabemos tú y yo, pero no tiene por qué cambiar nada, ya el día de mañana si vemos que...

Un volantazo que los metió en el arcén y un frenazo que los paró en seco hicieron que Dylan se callase por primera vez en media hora, y que por fin girase a mirar a Hoechlin,- que había extendido el brazo derecho para sujetarlo contra el asiento mientras maniobraba para después devolverlo al volante - cosa que hizo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Y nada más fijar los ojos en los del chico se estremeció; nunca, jamás, y en un par de ocasiones pensaba que había alcanzando esa meta por así llamarlo, lo había visto tan enfadado.

Estaba más que enfadado, estaba... lo estaba atravesando con la mirada, fulminándolo, y a la vez parecía que fuese a echarse a llorar en cualquiera segundo; estaba blanco, y tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que tenía que estarse haciendo daño en los dientes, y aún así aquello palidecía comparado con la fuerza con la que estaba apretando el volante, que iba a quedarse marcado de por vida, igual que iban a quedársele a él los nudillos blancos.

Dylan boqueó, pensando que decir, cayendo en la cuenta de que aunque durante buena parte de su media hora de perorata Tyler había intentando interrumpirlo - aunque él había sido incapaz de registrarlo más allá de un murmullo y hacerle caso -, hacía un poco que había dejado de intentarlo.

Es más, al principio había reído, luego había alternado le preocupación con llevarle la contraria, luego sólo se había preocupado, después su tono había sido más duro, y ahora...

\- Escúchame, y escúchame bien - habló Tyler, clavándole la vista de una manera que lo desafía a ser capaz de apartársela, y con voz dura y seria - Te quiero. Estoy enamorado de ti, eres lo mejor de mi vida, y ni quiero, ni podría, querer a nadie jamás como te quiero a ti. Me importa una mierda lo que diga la gente, a quien le parezca mal lo que hemos hecho, o la opinión que el mundo tenga de esto. Me importa que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, y que hasta hace media hora tú lo tenías igual de claro que yo. Y sí, puede que aprovechar el viaje en carretera para ver a los Mets como regalo de aniversario, para casarnos porque nos apeteció, haya sido una puta locura; pero no me arrepiento. Arrepentirme de intentar ser feliz contigo, y de hacerte feliz, no va a ser algo que me vayas a ver hacer; nunca.

            Así que, si sigues sintiendo lo mismo que ayer; ayer cuando vimos el partido y me quitaste la gorra para taparnos la cara y poder besarnos sin que nos viese nadie, cuando lloraste cuando dije mis votos, cuando me hiciste llorar con los tuyos, cuando hicimos el amor en la habitación y después hablamos de todo esto e hicimos planes, _ese_ ayer;  dímelo, y te juro que vamos a hacer que todo esté bien. Dime qué te pasa de verdad, para que te pueda decir que estará bien, porque te juro que sea lo que sea voy a arreglarlo, y así después podamos conducir hasta casa para darnos una ducha y llamar a tu madre y a la mía para quedar a cenar y darles la noticia a nuestras familias. Porque me niego a perderte.

            Pero si todo lo que acabas de decir es verdad, si todo este discurso sobre que se nos va a echar encima Jeff, y la prensa, y nuestros representantes, y cómo nuestra carrera se va ir a la mierda por una cagada - digo, casi escupiendo la palabra - es lo que de verdad sientes, dímelo; porque te juro que cojo el primer desvío que encuentre a un sitio con juzgado y pedimos una anulación, al más puro estilo las Vegas. Porque lo que más me importa es hacerte feliz a ti; y puede que hoy a la mañana me levantase pensando que tenía el resto de mi vida por delante para hacer feliz a mi marido, pero si lo que necesitas es que te deje ir para serlo, dímelo. Y... y te dejaré ir del todo - acabó Tyler, y por primera vez se le rompió la voz, en la última frase, aunque no dejó de mirar a Dylan ni un segundo, ni su expresión perdió un ápice de determinación.

Dylan fue incapaz de contestar durante dos segundos, sintió como se le cerraba el estómago, la garganta, y se le agolpaban las lágrimas, e incapaz de decir nada empezó a negar con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Por supuesto que no.

No quería nada de aquello.

No quería una anulación. No quería no estar casado con él. No quería que volviese a llamarle a su boda una cagada. No quería nada de aquello.

No quería que lo dejase ir. Nunca.

Y Tyler no podía hacerlo, porque lo había jurado. Hasta que la muerte los separase. Lo había jurado. Tenía un anillo en el dedo anular que lo demostraba, y le había puesto a él otro. Y tenía el acta guardada en la bolsa de viaje, con la polaroid que se habían sacado en el juzgado y una de las que se habían sacado tumbados en la cama. Porque puede que lo llamase friki por usar la Polaroid de vez en cuando, pero era él quien se la había regalado por Navidad, y realmente le encantaba que tuviesen fotos de aquellas pululando por los cajones de casa además de las que se sacaban con la cámara normal.

Y tenía esas dos polaroids, y el acta, y las alianzas, y si Tyler pensaba llevarlo a un juzgado para anular su matrimonio estaba dispuesto a pinchar las ruedas del coche, y a jurar que su marido, ¡porque era su marido!, tenía una contusión y no sabía lo que decía.

No hacía veinticuatro horas que habían jurado que era para toda la vida; Tyler tenía prohibido dejar de quererlo, y no, no, no, no, no...

Y Dylan de pronto se encontró entre los brazos de Tyler, y se dio cuenta de que había dicho todo aquello en voz alta, y de que además estaba temblando como una hoja, y llorando, y de que se había cogido a Tyler, -que en algún momento le había desabrochado el cinturón, y también había hecho lo propio con el suyo- , con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Chss, Dyl, tranquilo, tranquilo - escuchó que le susurraba el otro una y otra vez, y cuando hizo un ruido que le indicó que ya lo estaba escuchando, siguió hablándole mientras le acariciaba la espalda - No voy a dejar de quererte, nunca voy a dejar de quererte. Pero si tú...

\- No quiero que discutas con tu madre - confesó Dylan de pronto, apartándose para mirar al moreno a la cara, secándose las lágrimas con una manga, y cogiéndole una de las manos con la que le había quedado libre, porque no soportaba no tocarlo en aquel momento.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Hoechlin confuso, parpadeando un par de veces.

\- Tu madre - repitió Dylan, humedeciéndose los labios mientras buscaba las palabras para seguir - Sé lo que significan para ella las bodas, y lo creyente que es, y ya bastante malo es que por mi culpa no te vea casarte en una Iglesia... Y voy, y la remato casándome contigo en un juzgado a cientos de kilómetros, sin avisarla siquiera... Me importa una mierda todo lo que dije, pero... pero si quieres que borremos - dijo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado ante su propia elección de palabras - las últimas veinticuatro horas podemos hacerlo y volver a rehacerlo con más tiempo en otro momento; decir que somos pareja, y un par de años cuando pase el boom casarnos. Así al menos tu madre puede tener el resto de una boda normal, planearla, estar ahí... Que no es que yo quiera, ¡no quiero!, no sé cómo voy a pasar dos años aguantando las ganas de volver a dónde estamos, pero...

De pronto la risa de Tyler, que había estado escuchándolo con atención - y al que los ojos se le habían ido abriendo como platos a la vez que lo invadía el alivio, todo mientras acariciaba una rodilla de Dylan, al tiempo que dejaba que el hecho de que el chico no dejase de jugar con sus dedos y su alianza para calmarse, lo calmase a él -, inundó el interior del coche.

\- ¡Tyler! - bramó Dylan ofendido, moviéndose para golpearlo en el pecho.

\- Lo siento, lo siento - se disculpó el otro apresuradamente, sujetándole las muñecas, y moviendo al momento el agarre a sus manos para dejar un beso en sus nudillos, asegurándose de besar la alianza que el mismo había puesto allí - Es sólo... - siguió hablando, intentando contener la risa, y finalmente lográndolo para hablar de nuevo con seriedad, pero con el semblante relajado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Mi madre te adora D, todos en casa te quieren.

\- Lo sé, pero... - suspiró el otro, revolviéndose para intentar acercarse más a él, y moviendo una mano para conseguir entrelazar sus dedos - No quiero que piense que no es en serio, que no me lo tomo en serio... - admitió mirando al suelo del coche - Puede que no haya habido una Iglesia, o un cura, pero sí es para toda la vida, y quiero que lo sepa.

\- Dyl - susurró Tyler, agachando la cabeza para conseguir mirarlo a los ojos, soltando la mano que no había entrelazado los dedos a los suyos para sujetarlo por la barbilla y hacerlo levantar la cabeza - Va a saber que es en serio. Te conoce, y  a mí me ha criado, no va a pensar que esto es menos de lo que es, ni va a... pensar menos de ti, o que seas indigno de su hijo, o la burrada  que se te esté ocurriendo. Lo único que va a hacer será abrazarnos hasta dejarte sin aire, llorar, y quedar con tu madre para comer cuatro días a la semana durante el tiempo que consideren necesario para preparar esa fiesta que comentaste que van a querer darnos. Va a estar feliz de tenerte en la familia, como el resto.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Dylan con un suspiro, moviéndose hasta volver a refugiarse contra el pecho de su no... su marido, era su marido - Es sólo que estaba pensando en que Posey e Ian seguro que insisten en una despedida de soltero post-boda cuando se enteren, y estaba a punto de decírtelo, y pensé otra vez que mi madre querrá dar un fiestón, y que no llegamos a hablar más de eso y que a lo mejor a la tuya eso no le llegaba o no le parecía bien, y... me agobie. Lo siento, Ty.

\- No pasa nada - le aseguró Tyler, estrechándolo y dejando un beso primero en su sien y luego en su cuello, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por el suspiro de alivio que dejó escapar - Yo también estoy nervioso por tus padres.

\- No seas idiota, te quieren más que a mí, ya te consideraban uno más de casa. Es sólo que... - siguió explicándose el otro, parando a dejar un par de besos tras su oreja en respuesta a los que había recibido - Ya no es más: hola, este es D, mi novio; y nos llevamos todos bien. Son tu familia, y ahora soy tu marido, y quiero que les parezca bien, y... ahora somos todos familia y...

\- Eres mi marido - repitió Tyler, separándose lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero sin llegar a soltarlo.

\- Soy tu marido - confirmó Dylan, asintiendo, con la misma sonrisa estúpida y feliz con la que el moreno había hablado.

\- Mi marido  - dijo una vez más Hoechlin, en un susurro, mientras cerraba la escasa distancia que había entre los dos para besarlo. Un beso dulce, calmado, sin prisa; un beso que las sonrisas que ambos estaban esbozando hacían difícil de dar, pero que aún así no querían cortar. Un beso como el que se habían dado aquella mañana al despertar, y comprobar que el día anterior había pasado de verdad.

\- Tu marido - dijo Dylan en el mismo tono mientras se separaban - Y te juro que como vuelva a oírte decir las palabras juzgado o anulación vas a estar durmiendo en el sofá durante dos semanas - le advirtió, dándole un golpe en el pecho que más que nada fue una caricia.

\- ¿Perdona? - cuestionó Hoechlin divertido, arrancando el coche tras llevar la mano al contacto y recibir un asentimiento - ¿Quién estuvo diciendo cosas como que nuestra boda era una cagada, y que lo mejor sería hacer como si nada? ¿Qué supone eso, ponerte a dormir en el sofá cuando nos vayamos de luna de miel? - bromeó.

\- Todo lo que dije - habló Dylan con seriedad, moviéndose para sujetarle las manos y que no hiciese nada más que poner el coche en marcha, y acabar casi en su regazo mirándolo a la cara - fue una sarta de gilipolleces. Si alguien que no sea yo, o tú recordándomelo como ahora, se refiere a nuestro matrimonio con esas palabras, no voy a ser responsable de mis actos - dijo tan sincero como solemne - Yo también te quiero, yo también estoy enamorado de ti, y siento el susto que te acabo de dar, pero yo también quiero hacerte feliz lo que me quede de vida, y eso que ha pasado, era yo teniendo un episodio porque pensé que ya iba a empezar a faltar a esa promesa.

Tyler no contestó, lo beso de nuevo, sosteniéndole la cara entre la manos, asegurándose de dejarlo sin aliento, disfrutando de como los dedos de Dylan tiraban del pelo de su nuca como siempre que se perdía en un beso, y cuando fue capaz de separarse de él, le repitió que lo quería dos veces antes de dejarlo volver a su asiento. El mismo número de veces en que lo escuchó como respuesta.

\- ¿Arranco? - preguntó Hoechlin tras ponerse el cinturón, y cuando Dylan hubo hecho lo mismo asintió con una sonrisa, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Llámanos a mis padres y luego a los tuyos para decirles que hoy queremos cenar con ellos? - sugirió el castaño, trasteando ya con el móvil, mientras la mano izquierda la llevaba al muslo de Tyler, que asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, así les damos tiempo a mis padres para que llamen a mis hermanos, porque no vamos a llamarlos nosotros, ni a Julia, para así no oír como gritan cosas como que queremos cenar con ellos para decirles que nos quedamos embarazados.

\- Ai, Tanner... - suspiró Dylan intentando contener la risa.

Tyler se giró un momento para sacarle la lengua, aunque al mismo tiempo estrechó la mano que estaba apoyada en él, así que su gesto de ofensión perdió fuerza, aunque eso no evitó que Dylan lo respondiese de igual manera.

\- ¡Hola, mamá! - chilló Dylan al darse cuenta de que la voz de su madre salía de su móvil, y se apresuró a ponerlo en manos libres.

\- Hola, Lisa - saludó Tyler, con una sonrisa, y sin contener el impulso que lo hizo elevar la mano de Dylan para dejar un beso justo encima de su alianza, antes de dejarla con la suya apoyada de nuevo en su muslo.

\- ¡Hola, chicos! - saludó Lisa contenta al otro lado del teléfono - ¿Ya estáis volviendo?

\- Sí - respondió Dylan, dedicándole una sonrisa a Tyler y apretando su muslo - En un rato vamos a parar a comer, y luego nos quedarían... dos... ¿tres horas? ¿Ty?

\- Dos - respondió Tyler - Algo menos por cómo está el tráfico, pero no es seguro.

\- Os diría que no corrieseis, pero me fio más de ti conduciendo que de mí misma, Tyler - rió Lisa - ¿Llamáis para dejarme saber que venís de camino, para darme envidia con el partido, o para contarme que locuras habéis hecho estos dos días?

\- Eh... llamamos para invitaros a cenar - respondió su hijo, girando la mano para entrelazar los dedos con los del moreno, tal y como este acababa de instarlo a hacer - Julia incluida. Vosotros, la familia de Tyler y nosotros dos.

\- Uh, reunión Hoechlin-O'Brien - dijo Lisa emocionada, y por el sonido dando una palmada - Os lo digo desde ya, nada de protestar cuando Lori y yo planeemos un fin de semana de spa y margaritas, o eso, o tendréis que distraer a vuestras madres con vuestras historias de escapada romántica, y para no variar seréis unos aburridos, no nos daréis detalles, y nos saldréis con que lo que hayáis hecho en Sacramento se queda...

\- No, mamá - la interrumpió Dylan al momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener una sonrisa que era tan grande que se le escapaba - Lo que pasó en Sacramento no va a quedarse en Sacramento. Es Sacramento, no Las Vegas.

\- Me estás asustando, ¿tengo que asustarme, Tyler? - cuestionó Lisa con una risa.

\- No, Lisa - aseguró Hoechlin con convicción - Son buenas noticias, las mejores.

La sonrisa con la que lo dijo hizo que Dylan dejase de intentar contener la suya, porque ambas eran iguales, y el hecho de que lo dijese mirándolo a los ojos hizo que Dylan le colgase a su madre con una despedida atropellada para poder aprovechar el semáforo en rojo, e inclinarse a besarlo.

Y cuando el beso se alargó lo suficiente como para que se les pasase ver como la luz del semáforo cambiaba de color, y los coches que llevaban detrás empezaron a tocar el claxon en protesta a que no se moviesen, Dylan sacó la cabeza por la ventana y les gritó que se relajasen, que disfrutasen del día y que se tomasen aquello como un momento de descanso para hacer algo importante, como besar a su marido, que era lo que él había estado haciendo.

Dicho marido arrancó el coche entre risas antes de recibir más quejas, pero en cuanto pudo volvió a aparcar a un lado de la carretera, y aunque el tráfico los hubiese dejado llegar en menos dos horas después de haber parado a comer, acabaron por llegar hora y media más tarde de lo que le habían dicho a Lisa.

La idea de compartir la ducha al llegar a casa hizo que el viaje sólo les llevase el tiempo supuesto tras la comida, pero una vez que Tyler aparcó para seguir con el beso interrumpido en el semáforo... puede que tardasen más de diez minutos en ponerse a buscar un restaurante.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Tará! 
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Tomates, críticas, arroz para los recién casados, algo que decir? Todo lo que queráis dejádmelo por ahí abajo, y recordad que si lo hacéis doy saltitos de emoción.
> 
> Y nada más, espero que esto anime si es que alguien lo necesita después del capítulo de ayer (yo verlo aún no lo vi, y lo veré por gifs, pero por si acaso ya desconfío); lo subo ahora porque no estoy hasta final de semana y no me dio tiempo a subir lo que tenía pensado de la Sterek Week, pero quería subir algo bonito (espero que os lo parezca) (hay un Sterek nuevo también si os apetece) y ñoño para animar después de los diítas que nos han tocado.
> 
> Y nada más, si os queréis pasar por mi tumblr es [este](http://makeawishandjustbelieve.tumblr.com) yo encantada :)
> 
> Ah, si os apetece echarle un vistazo a este meme de [aqui](http://makeawishandjustbelieve.tumblr.com/post/91161135717/writing-meme-friends-episode-titles-edition) que es la leche (y con lo que a mí me gusta F.R.I.E.N.D.S si no lo notasteis, jeje) y mandarme alguno a tumblr sería chachi, lo dicho, no estoy hasta final de semana, pero me pondría a ello al llegar :D
> 
> Un beso,   
> Deb


End file.
